


The Photo Album

by room221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/room221b/pseuds/room221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi this is my first fan fiction writing so constructive criticism is always appreciated :) John creates a photo album of his favorite moments with Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Much to Sherlock's dismay, John went out and bought a kitten. He had said it'd be nice company for him while John was away at work (why did he need to work? Staying at the flat was much more comfortable and Myc could just pay off the rent for a few favors. John insisted though.) 

Mrs. Hudson had been delighted but weary. She didn't want the kitten ruining the furniture, but then she thought, the kitten couldn't do much more damage than Sherlock had already done. 

John and Sherlock had argued for quite some time before deciding a name. Sherlock wanted to name him Hamish, to torture John for buying the kitten in the first place. John wanted something more stereotypical, Oreo, for its black and white fur. "How original, John," Sherlock had muttered under his breath. In the end Sherlock settled although because of John's pleading eyes Sherlock had trouble saying no to. 

The next morning John woke up and went to work. Before he left he reminded Sherlock to please remember the kitten needed food three times a day, and to give Oreo-Hamish (Sherlock's new nickname for the fuzzball) plenty of attention. Sherlock just huffed out a "I'm busy John. I have a case. Murder. The usual." John knew he was lying though because they hadn't had a case in days, for Sherlock had been whining all week. 

As soon as John left, Oreo-Hamish jumped onto the kitchen counter and knocked over Sherlock's newest experiment. Luckily the acids had been further away but some glass broke and the kitten seemed to have gotten a shard stuck in his paw. Sherlock carefully picked up the kitten but left the mess for John to clean when he came back. 

Sherlock began taking care of the kitten by removing the glass and wrapping a small bandage around his paw. John would do better when he got home, he was a doctor, but for now it would work. 

Deciding the kitten was probably hungry, Sherlock got out the kitten food and put some into his new bowl. Sherlock poured some water into the other bowl and added a little milk because he thought that's what cats like. He was correct (as always with someone as brilliant as the great consulting detective) judging by the content purring heard from the tiny kitten. 

Bored, Sherlock got out his violin and began to compose. Oreo-Hamish had other ideas and began to play with Sherlock's toes. Deciding the kitten could be worth his time, Sherlock picked him up and put him on his lap. Oreo-Hamish bit his lips and nose before Sherlock screeched and jumped up on his chair. 

Sherlock gave the kitten a bit more milk and curled his entirely too long body into his chair. Once the kitten was satisfied, he climbed onto the side Sherlock wasn'tting on and began to sleep. Lulled by the kitten  
's dull purr, Sherlock also feel asleep. 

Sherlock didn't even wake up when John got home from work. Nor did he wake up to the sound of John's camera phone taking a picture of this beautifully calm moment, Sherlock and Oreo-Hamish cuddlying on the chair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock are stuck inside the flat for a rainy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe people are reading this, thank you :)))

John woke up to the sound of gentle rain upon his windows. He rolled over and looked at his clock, 7:13 A.M. It was too late to go back to bed so he venture downstairs. 

When he got downstairs Sherlock and Oreo-Hamish were already at the kitchen table. Sherlock was experimenting with blood and God knows what, while the kitten slept on a stool. 

"You're up early," Sherlock noted. John hummed in response and began making their morning tea. 

"Since we can't do much outside, and there are no cases today, what would you like to do Sherlock?"  
"I was thinking about ordering you food and catching up on my composing." John nodded and sat down in his chair. 

With Oreo-Hamish on his shoulder, Sherlock began composing. He noted when John's expression would change, even though John himself never noticed. After some trial and error, Sherlock had made up a piece that had John shut his eyes and hum along with a small smirk. 

Without warning Sherlock created a screeching sound on the violin causing John to jump. Sherlock got up and went to his room to retrieve a book. 

He came back with a book of poetry and commanded John to read it. When John asked why the bloody hell he should, Sherlock didn't tell him it was because he loved the way John's voice. He didn't tell him it was because of the romance within the poetry that made Sherlock feel like John was telling him he had feelings for him. That would never happen, so instead all Sherlock said was," Bored."

Completely content once John started reading, Sherlock laid across the couch and listened. He committed every sound wave, every breath John took, to memory. He closed his eyes in happiness but didn't let himself dose off because then he wouldn't be able to hear John anymore. 

Careful to keep Sherlock distracted with his reading, John slowly took out his phone and took a picture of Sherlock laying content on the couch. Sherlock could hear the smile in his voice as he read but couldn't figure out for the life of him why John was so suddenly happen.


End file.
